


Unfinished Sentences

by mia_liz



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_liz/pseuds/mia_liz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Sentences

Prompt: Happy is jealous and Paige is the one who figures it out.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, just borrowing.

 

Mornings in the warehouse are Paige’s favorite time; there is always a buzz. When she arrives the group are either working on their own projects or testing each other.

Today was different. It was silent.

The only person around was Sylvester in front of his chalkboard working on his numbers. Something was wrong, putting down her grocery bags and approaching Sly carefully not to catch him off guard.

“Morning Sylvester, where are the others?”

“Oh Hi, Walter went out and Toby and Happy took the opportunity to well… yell at each other”  
“what! What happened”  
Sylvester turned to look at Paige “it’s not really for me to say, it’s personal. Plus I’m not sure if I really understand, I think it’s about last weeks case”

“Wait who’s upset?” looking quite shocked at the idea of the pair fighting as since she has started working for Scorpion the two were noticeably close and at times attached at the hip.  
Paige stopped unpacking groceries and started up the stairs, not waiting for Sylvester’s answer. Her motherly instinct to sort everything out was on overload after seeing how distressed Sylvester was over the arguing. 

Before she reached the top of the stairs Happy huffed past quickly not acknowledging Paige but quickly making her way to the garage. Looking up Paige is faced with a very deflated Toby.

“What’s going on” she had never seen Toby this upset, “don’t worry about it, just sorting some things out” turning on his heal leaving Paige felt bad for him despite in the back of her mind knowing that it was probably his fault.

Knowing she would get nothing from him, she turns and follows the sound of clashing metals.

Sliding onto a nearby stool, Paige knows better that to speak first.

“Its just…. He just needs to… urgh I don’t know” Happy spin around holding a screwdriver like a weapon, she is the first person to make eye contact with Paige all morning.

“It ok let it out, Toby can be difficult. What’s the problem? Sylvester mentioned it was about the last case”  
Taking a deep breath Happy turns back to the motorcycle “no it isn’t” her head turns slightly and that’s when Paige see it. The wreckage, the fight clearly started here in the garage. Two takeaway coffee cups still full slightly spilled a chair at the table pushed way out.

“So it started with coffee?” 

Paige stands to have a look at the mini crime scene, she can hear Happy take deep self-soothing breaths trying to gather her thoughts she stays silent.  
There is writing on the side of one of the cups, ‘Shirley, 0472-548-913 xoxo’. Peering to see Happy’s face, her cheeks are blotchy and the breaths are continuing.  
“Was is about a barista named Shirley?”

After a long pause, “it wasn’t what we were speaking about”

Paige knew she had to tread lightly. She had noticed the attraction between the two, she had even believed them to be together till Walter clarified.

“But this is what you are upset about”  
Turning again Happy put the screwdriver down a sighed placing her head in her hands “I don’t know, maybe. It felt…” making a face at Paige, Paige’s heart broke. These two really needed to learn how to communicate their feelings about each other.  
“it’s ok you know, to want to be the only one he shows attention to. Toby’s sometimes arrogant but he’s a good guy and I’m sure he did want to hurt you intentionally” Paige moves towards Happy desperately wanting to hugs her knowing the pain she was experiencing very well. 

Settling to just sitting on the ground next to Happy, Paige reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder “It’s ok to be jealous”, Happy snorted and quickly looked back for her screwdriver mumbling “I’m not jealous of that… that…” her voice started to crumble.  
“Does he know how you feel” Paige start rubbing Happy’s shoulder calmly.

This is greeted by silence; even the sound of Sylvester writing on his chalkboard disappears. It’s like there is a collective holding of a breath before anyone speaks.

“We talked about it that one time, you said...” Toby voice broke the silence from the doorway.  
“I know what I said” Happy sits stiffly with her back to Toby not flinching.

Silently Paige removes herself from the floor without words they switch positions quitley, Paige continuing out the door towards the kitchen but not before looking back at Toby placing his hand on Happy’s whom was now looking him in the eye.

Unpacking groceries while stealing glances at the couple they speak quietly for a few minutes, Paige watches as Toby and Happy smile at each other. The warm buzz of the warehouse is slowly returning. The silence is broken, by Walter returning with Cabe declaring a new case. One last glance catches Toby kissing Happy on the top of the head, finger entwined and small smiles on their faces.

Walter grabs her attention with a nudge while biting into an apple “so did they sort it out?” matching her eye line looking at the couple “will they be ok”.

“Yes Walter I think everything will be ok


End file.
